Joseph R Johnson
Name: Joseph R Johnson Class: Marine Gender: Male Nickname: N/A Date of Birth: September 11th, 2532 Age: 24 Height: 5’11” Weight: 180 lbs Specialization: Field Radio Operator UNSC Primary: MA5C UNSC Secondary: M6G Additional Gear: 2x M9 dual purpose frag grenades IFAK AN/PRC-497 Longbow manpack radio M57 Modular pack. Suit Colors: O.D. Green. Physical Description Standing at just under 6 foot, Joseph is a Caucasian male in his mid 20’s with brown hair and blue/green eyes. In terms of appearance there is nothing particularly striking about him. With a strong jawline and his regulation marine “jarhead” haircut, on the line he looks just like any other marine. His face has a few stress marks that almost betray his age, his right hip bares a long scar from the surgeries that were performed after his wounding at reach. As for brands, his right upper bicep has the UNSCDF Insignia, easily concealed by his sleeve. He appears slightly more muscular than your average marine this do more to his broad shoulders and wide frame then actual muscle mass. In battle he wears the standard issue Marine Battle Dress Uniform. When not on duty he can be seen in his Gray fatigues sleeves rolled up to mid bicep or in his green shirt and blue shorts (P.T. gear.) Personality Joseph Johnson is an intelligent and somewhat kind man with a deep hatred for Aliens. This would fuel a strong sense of patriotism and would at times be dangerous for his own well being. In his eyes his life was expendable so long as he did his job, he could die, but never his fellow troopers. With a fierce loyalty to his comrades and the UNSC he has been seen time and time again to be collected and composed under pressure in the face of overwhelming odds. His determination and dedication have not gone unnoticed, but due to his Smartass and big mouth he's seen his share of promotions pass him by. When it's all said and done Joseph will get the job done and always endeavor to do what's right even if it kills him. Bio Born on earth to a refugee family in 2533, Joseph's family life was rough. After the covenant victory at Harvest the Johnson family fled to the inner colonies in an attempt to start a new life. After losing his father to the war at a young age Joseph harbored a deep hatred for the aliens, brutes especially. He began to dream of the day he'd go and fight in glorious battles for his father and the UNSC. At 17 he enlisted in the UNSC Army and was stationed at Reach. After basic training Joseph went to Airborne special forces training, but dropped out due to injury. Joseph went on to train in field radio operation in the Signal corps, during which time he began to worry he would never get the chance to fight the Covenant. He shared the widely-held belief that the Covenant would never find Reach, much land troops past the orbital defense systems. That all changed in August 2552 when all UNSC combat personnel were ordered to make themselves ready for immediate combat deployment. A covenant invasion force landed on the planet's surface to knock out the orbital MAC generators. During the opening days of the hellish fighting, trooper moral was high as they were holding their ground and scoring victories against the Covenant. This was all cut short when the Covenant doubled their efforts. Between alien air support and ground armor, the humans began to lose positions at an alarming rate. Johnson was fighting in one of those losing battles when a blast of concussive force and plasma hurled Johnson into a wall, rendering him unconscious and out of action. After ships and generators fell one by one it was apparent the battle was lost. Joseph would be evacuated with the remnants of his platoon only hours prior to the arrival of the covenant main naval force that sealed Reach's fate. After a quick recovery in a Martian hospital Joseph was redeployed to earth where he would participate in a number of operations during the Battle of Earth until it's conclusion in Dec 2552. After the war Joseph finished his service and was honorably discharged in 2554. He pursued a career in law enforcement and worked as a handyman on the side. After the attack on new Phoenix Joseph reenlisted in the UNSC Marine Corps with the hopes of taking the fight to this mysterious new enemy.